


the right way

by antsy (machogwapito)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/antsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants to make it official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the right way

**Author's Note:**

> langers for life
> 
> this drabble is ridiculous and somewhat ooc and too fluffy to go with the Drama of civil war but ask me if i care

Steve figures that he shouldn’t tell Scott what’s on his mind. About wanting to glare at people right in the eye when they flirt with him. They’re not actually dating ( _yet_ , Steve always adds that like it’ll make things better) and he has no claim to him. He’s still jealous and a little protective. And Scott's still adorable and doe eyed.

“Coffee?”

Steve’s shaken from his reverie of things that could be, or things he wants to do to other people for looking at Scott, when he’s spoken to. Scott’s grinning at him, holding up a steaming cup. He knows exactly how Steve likes his coffee and he seems to know right when to bring it to him, probably because he's a dad or something.

 _You’re perfect and I want you to be mine forever_ , Steve thinks.

“Thank you,” he says instead as he pushes himself up from where he’s been leaning against the wall. He uncrosses his arms and takes the coffee and Scott beams.

So Steve kisses him.

Scott stutters and walks away.

* * *

They go out sometimes. It’s a thing that they do. Scott's still trying to wrap his mind around it because Steve is a _superhero_ and they _go out together_.

Steve picks Scott up on his bike and Scott gushes because Steve’s restored his vintage motorbike all on his own. And it’s gorgeous. And he gets to ride in it.

Sometimes they go to movies and sometimes they go to dinner and sometimes they go to the park and walk around because it’s quiet and it’s nice. Sometimes they get coffee and sometimes they don’t. It doesn’t matter what they do, Scott’s happy that Steve wants to do it with him.

Steve’s happy that he somehow manages to keep Scott interested.

They go for ice cream and take a walk in the park. The sun is in the last stages of setting and the weather is finally bearable enough to be out in, but still warm enough to warrant the cones in their hands.

“Looks like someone’s getting married,” Steve points out, spotting a wedding party a short distance from the path they’re on. The bride looks stunning and everyone is laughing, the way weddings should be.

“She looks pretty,” Scott comments and Steve nods.

“I’d like to do that some day, I think,” he muses. He looks down at Scott who is absently nodding along with the idea.

 _With you_ , Steve thinks.

He reaches out and holds Scott’s hand and Scott ducks his head with a laugh but only manages to smear some ice cream on his nose.

* * *

When they go out now it’s called _dates_. Scott gets jealous when people look at Steve and Steve tries really hard not to smile about it. They go out when they can because Steve is busy and doesn’t always have time to. (Scott isn’t busy and is always free to.)

Occasionally Steve kisses Scott when he visits him at his friends' place and Scott blushes and laughs and no one says anything because Steve is Captain America. But sometimes they tease Scott when Steve isn’t around.

Steve has to go away soon. Soon being tomorrow. Scott spends his day texting Steve, reminding him to eat three full meals and get a full sleep tonight and to stop worrying so much. It’s a bad habit.

Steve finally answers Scott’s texts with ‘Dinner?’

So they go out for dinner.

Steve cleans up nice when he wants to and he takes Scott to an expensive restaurant. Scott tells him not to and frowns in the car and tries to protest, because honestly he's not that fancy. Steve pokes him in all his ticklish spots until Scott caves and agrees to go inside despite being breathless from laughing and flushed from the activity.

They go inside and are seated at a very nice table in the centre of the restaurant. There’s a candle on the table and it’s very romantic.

Scott is focused on the menu and Steve is playing with the pockets of his leather jacket.

“People propose in these kind of restaurants all the time,” Scott says after a few minutes. (After Steve ordered wine and Scott tried to protest but Steve did it anyway because he’s not a very good listener.)

“They do,” Steve agrees and he stops playing with his pockets.

“It’s so cliché. When I come to places like this I feel like I’m in a movie or something. It actually makes me really nervous.”

Steve stares at Scott for a moment and then smiles his big, ‘I love you, you silly awkward thing’ smile at him. He reaches across the table and says,

“Scott, I promise to never propose to you in a restaurant like this. But is Burger King okay?”

Scott laughs and shakes his head no. Steve laughs and shrugs out of his jacket. He remembers not to bring Scott to any more fancy restaurants so that he doesn’t feel nervous.

* * *

Steve comes home from ‘away’. He’s kind of beaten up and kind of bloody. He lets the doctors look after him first, stitch up the big cuts and major injuries. But he doesn’t let them try and fix up the small ones. He’s protested it so much (and so violently) that they leave the little scratches and cuts unattended.

He goes home still bloody so Scott can feel important and fix him up. When he gets home he gives Scott a half crushed Bonzai tree and tries to look apologetic that it’s so broken.

Scott says it’s a perfect Bonzai tree and he’s going to name it Little America. Because Steve has also been broken but will only grow stronger. Steve thinks it’s silly and sentimental but doesn’t say anything and lets Scott do as he will.

They sit on the floor of Steve’s living room and Scott swabs Steve’s injuries and puts bandaids on him. He tops each bandaid with a kiss for his brave superhero.

Scott puts a bandaid on Steve’s wrist and then kisses it. Steve asks Scott to marry him.

There’s a long stretch of silence and Steve wonders if Scott’s perfected the art of fainting with his eyes open. Then, without thinking about any of the injuries Steve has, Scott launches himself at Steve while whispering ‘yes wow I hate you you’re amazing oh my god yes wow yes wow!’ in one breath.

Steve laughs and lies on the floor with Scott on top of him and they kiss and Steve decides this was much better than the restaurant.

“The ring’s in my leather jacket,” he tells Scott.

“That’s okay,” Scott replies.

They lay on the floor for the rest of the night.


End file.
